


The Touchy Feely Sort

by Inumaru12



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral, In which i try to write porn once again, Other, Sex, Smut, Touchy Feeliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the OFF Kink Meme (as always).</p>
<p>Zacharie notices that the Player seems to be the touchy type and that The Batter is too embarrassed to react positively to such touches so he offers to be the Player's hug buddy...and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touchy Feely Sort

Zacharie chuckled as he watched his two favorite customers, The Batter and his beloved Player. Currently the Player, the little darling they were, was leaning against Batter and gently resting their hand on the others waist. While the Player seemed more then happy with the touching, The Batter's face flushed as he pulled away rather suddenly; nearly letting his Player fall to the ground.

"Batter!" The Player yelped before managing to catch themselves as they looked at the other in a hurt confusion.

"S-sorry." Batter surprisingly stuttered. "I'm going to go grab some air real quick."

"Oh, I'll come with-" The Player was cut off before they could even finish their sentence

"No! I-I mean, no. Just stay here with Zacharie. I just need some air...I'll be back in a bit." Pulling his cap down so he didn't have to see his Player's hurt look as he hurried out.

The closing of the door and the silence that was left seemed to stretch painfully as the Player sighed deeply and slumped into themselves.

"Did I say or do something wrong?" They mumbled to themselves, but in the quietness of the shop, Zacharie heard it clearly. Tapping his fingers against his counter, the merchant got the Player's attention.

"Now, now, don't you worry your pretty little head about that. It's not your fault, merely Batter's awkwardness and his inexperience that has him fumbling like a teenage boy." Zacharie hummed as he leaned forward, resting his chin in both of his palms with his fingers stretching out across his mask.

The Player huffed, blinking heavily as they turned towards the merchant. "Really? Isn't he a grown man? Shouldn't he be past that awkward duckling stage by now?" Subtly, the Player wiped at their eyes but the masked man saw it with his keen eyes and leaned over the counter and caressing their cheek softly.

Stiffening at first, the Player quickly melted and leaned into the touch with a soft sigh. Chuckling deeply, Zacharie moved his other hand to grab one of the Player's hand and rub the back of it with his thumb.

"Well, perhaps it should be you wearing the Judge's mask instead of me from the way you like to be pet, hehe."

Pulling away with a small delicious looking flush to their cheeks, the Player glared half heartily at the other.

"I'm not a cat Zacharie."

"No, but you are the touchy feely type, aren't you?"

By the flinch that caused, Zacharie assumed me got the nail on the head with that.

"Oh dear, there is nothing wrong with that! Not at all! Some people just need a more friendly touch in their lives more often then others and I am more then willing to help my beloved Player~!" Words flowed from Zacharie's lips like silk as he slowly made his way around the counter and in front of the warily watching Player.

"Cut the crap Zacharie. What are you trying to sell me?" Putting their hands on their hips and glaring at them was very scary looking, but Zacharie just chuckled as he lifted his mask a bit, showing off his black painted lips.

"Nothing."

Disbelief flooded the Player's face.

"Nothing?"

"Nope. You've done so much by simply gracing me with your presence that I humbly give you what I can in return."

"...Uh huh..."

"You don't believe me?" Hurt filled the merchant's voice as he pouted exaggeratedly.

"Well, it's hard to believe you when I don't even know what you're offering to give me in return!"

The Player looked oh so cute when they were frustrated, Zacharie thought to himself as he stepped closer, before stretching his arms out.

"I want to give you all the positive touching you can get! So let me hug you my darling!"

He stood there, arms stretched out and waiting, for a while as the Player just looked at them with a raised eyebrow before finally breaking down and giving a small smile and an exasperated shake of their head.

"Alright. But only because it's free!" The Player wagged their finger playfully before literally leaping into Zacharie's arms.

Laughing in the Player's ear, causing a shutter to run down their back, Zacharie wrapped his arms around the other and sighed in bliss as he felt them just melt into his hold. Moving his mask so it rested on the top of his head, Zacharie moved his face and nuzzled the Player's neck; making them giggle from the sensation. Soon though, the giggles turned to soft moans as he began to kiss and suck.

"A-ah, Zacharie...I d-don't think this was part of the deal."

"Think of it as, ah," He licked and nipped down to their shoulder as he pulled their shirt to give him more skin to work with, "an plus to our deal."

"Mmmh." The Player only responded by leaning on Zacharie more, hugging him tighter and moving their neck to the side so he had better access.

"Hehe, what a good kitten~."

The only response the Player could give was a squeak when Zacharie suddenly squeezed their behind; feeling it out.

"A-ah, Zach-" Their moan was stifled as suddenly they were kissed. Eyes going wide for a moment, they stared into Zacharie's dark eyes before letting his eyes flutter shut and lean into it. Smirking into the kiss, the merchant began to move his hand under the Player's shirt and let his finger tips run up and down the skin.

Stepping backwards as Zacharie leaned against them, the Player's lower back met the coldness of the counter and before they could even react, Zacharie was lifting them so they were sitting on the counter. Pulling his lips away from the others, Zacharie kissed the others chin and down their throat as he slowly began pushing their shirt up and off.

The Player did nothing to stop him, and seeing that as permission, Zacharie pulled the shirt off and immediately began exploring the new area with his tongue, lips, and hands. Listening for any sharp intakes or moans, Zacharie went lower and lower until he was at the button of the Player's jeans.

Yelping a bit as they were suddenly forced to lean backwards, using their hands as support when Zacharie was lifting their hips and ripping their jeans and underwear off in one fell swoop.

"Well, you're a bit quick aren't you?" The Player chuckles slightly as they lean forward and kiss Zacharie again and tugging at his sweater. "Don't you think you're wearing a bit much though?"

Chuckling deeply, the merchant nodded as he pulled his sweater off and let it drop heavily onto the ground. Before taking off his pants though, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle with a flourish. Handing it to a bemused Player, he quickly shimmied out of his pants and letting the pile of clothes grow even more. Holding his hand out, Zacharie accepted the bottle of lube back as poured some of the cold gel like liquid onto his hand.

"Ah, ah, If you wouldn't mind..." Tapping the Player's legs, the man smiled as the other obediently opened their legs apart to them; allowing them full access. "Such a good Player." He breathed softly as he lowered he coated hand down and into the Player.

Hissing slightly as two fingers entered, the Player breathed slowly as they ignored the sudden weirdness of fingers inside of them. Zacharie leaned down and kissed their thighs, making the Player sigh and relax. Continuing to kiss and leave black smudges of lipstick against the Player's skin, Zacharie began to move his fingers.

"O-oh," The Player mewled and could feel small waves of warmth begin to stroke at the growing fire in them. Suddenly the pleasure was dulled slightly by pain as a third finger was added and they whimpered slightly.

"Shhh," Zacharie shushed them, his breath hot against the Player's bare skin. "Don't cry; at least, not because of that. I'll make that nasty pain go away soon."

And soon, just like before, it disappeared when the sparks of pleasure started running through them. Just as they were beginning to grow into something much more fun, Zacharie pulled his fingers out. Whining again, but this time in disappointment, the Player stared at Zacharie with a pout.

"Shoosh," The merchant leaned forward and gave them a very through kiss as he grabbed them by the waist and pulled them forward more on the counter. "I don't want you to have all the fun by yourself. That would just be selfish now." Coating his manhood and giving a few strokes, Zacharie put his hand to rest on the Player's hips as he pressed the tip to the entrance.

"Ready?" He pressed more kisses on the other's face and received a smile in return. Nodding to the other, Zacharie pushed in and didn't stop till he was balls deep.

The Player let out a choked cry, their nails digging into Zacharie's back as they clung to him, soaking up his warmth. Kissing the skin under their ear, the merchant apologized and stayed still while the other adjusted to the suddenness of having Zacharie completely in them. Nuzzling the other's cheek with their own after a bit, the Player smiled and kissed Zacharie's jaw, causing a small giggle from the man and then causing the Player to giggle as well.

"Stop that." Zacharie playfully reprimanded. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to loose focus of my goal here."

"Oh?" The Player gave a shit eating grin, "Just what is your goal, _Zach-a-rie_?"

"Why, to make you scream my name, of course." The man purred as he leaned forward and kissed them and pulled his hips back and began to slowly pull out and push back in.

Moaning, the Player gladly opened their lips to Zacharie's tongue and ran a hand through the man's hair and enjoying the feel of it under their finger tips and palm.

Jerks of the hips became full thrusts and small moans became louder with more passion and growing desperation.

" _Z-Zach-!_ " The panting, quivering mess of a Player moaned in Zacharie's ear, making him growl from the arousal it sent through him and making him thrust into them with abandon.

The Player sobbed from pleasure, clinging to Zacharie as they had their legs wrapped around him, forcing him deeper then ever before. The sound of the man's grunts and small moans and the never stopping sound of flesh meet flesh filled their ears as pleasure, with a little bit of pain, filled their every senses.

Soon the waves became too much and the Player's muscles began to clench down all around Zacharie.

" _Zacharie!!_ " The Player screamed, making the man grin wildly as he thrusted once, twice, thrice more before releasing himself inside of them with a long moan of the Player's name.

Both panting and damp from each other's sweat and other liquids, they grinned tiredly before leaning forward and giving each other a long and sweet kiss. The Player cuddled against Zacharie with a very satisfied and happy grin as the other hugged them back.

"Well, if you're tired I have a mattress in the back if you want to rest...or not." Giving the Player a lecherous grin, he got a laugh in return.

"Already thinking of seconds Zacharie?" They grinned and messed the merchant's hair up playfully.

Grabbing the other's wrist and kissing the inside of it, he held the palm to his cheek as he smiled at them.

"Of course! With you, I think of you constantly and crave to be with you whenever you are away. You are my sun, my one and only, my greatest desire!" Zacharie would've continued with the theatrics if the Player hadn't laughed and pushed their face away.

"Z-Zachareie, stop! I can't take this much laughing after all that! My sides hurt already, haha!"

"Aw, well my dear I could make them feel better if you'd just let me-"

Suddenly the door opened and both Zacharie and the Player froze.

"Player, I've returned to-"

The Player's face turned from smiling and cheerful to down right horrified and a ruby red as they saw Batter's own horrified face.

"Oh, Batter." Zacharie commented, blinking nearly nonchanlantly.

It was then when he realized that he still hadn't pulled out of the Player. Doing so caused a small whimper from the Player, a small flooding of semen onto the counter and some to drip down the side, and causing Batter to twitch and reach for his bat.

"Zacharie..." He growled.

"Ah, I think it's time to run, oui?" Zacharie asked the Player, never taking his eyes off of the enraged Batter.

"Oui." The Player mimicked back.

" _ZACHARIE!_ "

With a quick kiss on the lips to the Player, Zacharie quickly ducked, missing a bat by seconds, and diving out the door and running away stark naked with Batter screaming at him on his tail. The Player sighed and rubbed their face slightly before gingerly stepping down from the counter. Wincing slightly in pain, they quickly cleaned up.

As they were putting their jeans on and reached for their shirt, they paused and looked at Zacharie's turtleneck. With a small flush on their cheeks, the Player tried turtleneck on and found to their great pleasure that it fit perfectly. Taking in the scent and it's warmth, the Player hugged themselves and decided that it was almost like Zacharie himself was hugging him...Almost.

Still wearing the turtleneck, the Player grabbed the rest of the clothes and hurriedly made their way out the door and towards the way the other two had went. The sweater was one thing but the Player would rather the real Zacharie hug them, or rather, be alive, to hug them instead.

But still, they ran with a smile.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, I'm writing more porn!! I feel like I'm getting better...maybe!


End file.
